Dusk Dawns
Chapter 1 His heart pounded against his chest. Johnathan Spencer swam in his sweat, he was to far from his teammates to call for help. He clenched his chest as it pounded, he's been fighting for hours. 'I'm getting to old for this, if only I can grab my sword.' he thought reaching for his sword. The firey movement signaled the creator captivating him, it turned around quickly to see him reaching for his sword. "a strong one you are, yet you're getting weak by the moment," it said in a dark voice. "great, not only are you ugly, but you also have a terrible voice." he said sarcastically. "SILENT!" it screamed, "I made sure you can't use your elements, soon I will have ALL of your power, then I will have to defeat your brothers to have ultimate power." "ya and then what?" John spat. "I will destroy the world." "and what good will that bring if you have nothing to rule?" It paused for a moment, it turned from his face and growled. "Your week mind will not understand the power I will show the rest." it mumbled. "rest? There will be no rest of them. Everything will be gone." he said trying to stal the beast. 'c'mon guys, where are you!' he yelled in his mind. A tremor spread through the cave. "the Calvery has arrived!" he said. 3 ninja jumped down in through the crack, one of blue, one of black, and one of white. "Rylan! What took you so long!" John said. "We ran into some trouble." The white one said. "save the details for later. We have a fight to finish." the creature swiftly appeared in I dark mist of black, "FOOLS! You have ran right into my trap! This will be easier than I imagined." The creature slashed it's claws at Jonah, he dodged those just in time. George then hit his Scythe to the ground makeing it fall to the ground from the earthquake. "George, no! If you make any more quakes this place will collapse!"Rylan yelled. "Oops! Sorry!" he said turning red, but while he was destarcted the creature got up and smacked him in the head, knocking him out. "George!" Jonah said looking over at him. "We need to get out of here! this place is coming down!" Johnathan yelled. "I couldn't agree more!" Rylan said running towards the exit. The creature then appeared in front of them before they could get out. "You think i would actualy let you go?" it said growling. Just then their dragons flew down all shooting thier elements at him. "No! No, this wasn't part of the plan!" it yelled as it was being pushed back into the wall. "Lets get out of here before it comes back!" Rylan said motioning them towards the entrance they made. The cave collapsed as they walked out, Noha and Johnathan were carrying the knocked out George and put him on Jonah's dragon, Wisp. "Who told you to come Shard?" Rylan questioned. His Shurkins started glowing, the dragon then spoke, "The same man that placed us to gaurd the weapons." "I thought it was Wu, how'd he know?" "He said he saw it in his Spirit smoke and told us." "Thank you Shard, your a very loyal dragon." he said patting him on the head. "When do we get food Noah?" the Earth dragon asked. "When George gets up, hey that remindes me..," he said grabbing a bucket of water. "oh-no"Johnathan said. Jonah splashed the water on his face. George sprang up whiping the water off his forhead. "Jonah!" He said. He then took a bucket and splashed it at Jonah. Category:Stories